


The Art of Deception

by GoldieClaws



Series: Skyward Sword - Retellings & Reimaginings [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldieClaws/pseuds/GoldieClaws
Summary: Unsure of what the future has in store for her, Zelda finds herself needing someone she can trust in this strange, alien-like world called the Surface. With no one else to turn to, she accepts the aid of a colourful and charismatic man who comes to her rescue, claiming to be on her side.Despite his flowery speech and welcoming nature, Zelda's intuition asks one simple question: is he truly as friendly as he claims to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got really stuck on the title for this one so I'm going with this and will leave it at that. Also don't ask me how much I edited the summary because that was even worse lmao.  
For contextual reasons I’ll clarify some things: I personally headcanon/believe that Zelda cannot be used as a sacrifice to Demise until she’s visited the springs and awakened her powers fully. Otherwise this oneshot wouldn’t even exist because Ghirahim would just grab Zelda and run lmao.  
My reason for writing this is because I always wanted more interactions between Zelda and Ghirahim and to see how they viewed one another, especially Zelda.  
A more minor thing that’s something of an in-joke for me: Ghirahim calls himself ‘Hiram’ in reference to how ‘Ghira’ kept getting autocorrected to that whenever I typed Ghirahim’s name. Nothing special, it’s just something silly to amuse me.  
**Also, REALLY important disclaimer:** I write Zelda as the same age as Link (17.5 years old) Ghirahim at a more appropriate age of 27 years old. The reason I say this is because people have misused my art of minors/family members etc. for shipping purposes before and even though I'm well aware of Ao3's option to tag pairings, I feel like I have to state those ages explicitly regardless when it comes to my content.

Steeling herself for what waited ahead, Zelda stepped through the dark tunnel that would lead her to her destination. The light on the other side was blinding and made her flinch, her grip on the harp tightening as she was met with even more foliage and trees than before. Beyond the leaves, she could spy the top of the temple she was tasked with exploring.

She was still awestruck at how beautiful the Surface was, especially with its colours and hues. Compared to Skyloft it was so much more vibrant and full of life, even if it was a guessing game of when she would suddenly be met with the snarling face of a Bokoblin or the ravenous jaws of a Deku Baba.

She’d made sure to take the old woman’s words to heart of being careful, but as she gazed upon the temple beyond, they quickly slipped her mind.

The way it stood out against the green was so fascinating to her. It was far bigger than the buildings she was used to, and its architecture was incredible. How someone had been able to make something like that so grand and glorious in a presumably quite primitive world was beyond her. And unlike the Sealed Grounds, it was presumably perfect condition.

So enthralled was Zelda as she stepped forwards that she didn’t notice the suspicious-looking flower in front of her.

With gnashing teeth and flailing tongue, the Deku Baba leapt forwards, grazing Zelda’s arm with its fangs at a terrifying speed.

The pain was incredible, making her let out a loud yelp as she was struck. She collapsed to the ground, letting go of the harp as she moved to cover the wound.

Zelda was now frozen with fear, eyes clenched tight and half-expecting the carnivorous plant to take another swipe at her, sinking its teeth into her leg and viciously tear into it.

Instead, she was met with a pitiful shriek from the Deku Baba and the familiar sound of a sword slashing through the air. There was then a heavy thump of something large hitting the ground.

At that, a small yet hopeful thought crossed her mind.

_ …Link? _

She opened her eyes and was met by the severed head of the Deku Baba, its mouth agape and teeth now stained in green fluid. Immediately she sprung to her feet, but the head remained completely motionless.

Trying to calm her breathing, she finally looked up at her rescuer.

Whoever he was, it _ certainly _wasn’t Link. The stranger was much taller and older, with clothing so bright and colourful, he stood out far more than even the trees. Hell, he didn’t even look like he would fit in this world at all. There was an air of royalty about him that Zelda couldn’t quite place, slightly putting her on edge.

Smiling sweetly, he bent over to pick up the harp and brushed it free of dirt and grass.

“I believe this is yours?” He spoke softly and calmly as he stepped over the Deku Baba like it were just a small rock in his path and held it out to her, but there was something about him that made Zelda hesitate to take back what was hers.

The smile quickly faded, then his eyes came to rest on where she’s been hurt.

“I don’t suppose you know any healing magic, hmm?”

Zelda looked down and to her horror, her sleeve was almost soaked through from shoulder to hem with a thin stream of blood. Her clothing didn’t help either, making the red practically shine against the white.

“Oh my-” She cut herself off as her hand rose to cover her mouth in shock. She didn’t realise the Deku Baba had struck her so badly.

“Please, allow me.” The stranger stepped towards her suddenly, making Zelda recoil.

“Wait!”

He stopped, clearly surprised by her order.

“I- Who are you? What do you want with me?”

“Me? Why, surely you’ve already been told?” His eyes had an odd glint to them as he spoke, but she couldn’t place why. “I am the servant the Goddess sent to take care of you on your quest, dearest Zelda.”

He held his free hand out towards her.

“You may call me Hiram, if you feel so inclined.”

Naturally, Zelda refused and instead eyed him suspiciously.

“How do you know my name?”

“I was told by the Goddess Herself, of course. Saves on lengthy introductions, don’t you think?”

She tried her best to remain calm and glare back at him, but he only responded with a friendly grin.

“…If you’re are indeed the Goddess’ servant, why are you dressed like that?”

Hiram tilted his head.

“Whatever do you mean by that? I’ve always dressed like this.”

“Still feels a bit… much. For just a servant, don’t you think?”

The corner of his mouth twisted into a slight grimace, but he quickly covered it by straightening his posture, looking off into the distance thoughtfully, and puffing out his chest.

“I’ll have you know, Your Grace, that someone such as I can’t say no to a little colour and vibrant sense of fashion. A loyal subject must look the part, should they not?”

“I suppose…”

Hiram offered his hand a second time.

“If I may?” He nodded to Zelda’s red sleeve.

Still nervous yet not wanting to ruin her new garments, she took back the harp.

“Make it quick.” She stood still as he moved to examine the wound. She felt herself shrink inwards with how he leaned over her, placing a hand over the cut. He was surprisingly cool to the touch.

“Just hold still for me and it will be over before you know it.”

There was a tingling sensation as he worked his magic, with Zelda watching in awe as a soft light appeared under his hand.

They stood there for a moment or two as the tingling intensified then eventually faded altogether. Hiram released his grip on her with a flourish, grinning happily.

“There we are! Good as new.”

Zelda looked down and, true to his word, he had healed her. She raised her other hand up to touch the skin beneath the tear in her clothing and to her surprise, there was no evidence the cut had been there in the first place. No scarring, not even a slight bump.

“How- Did you do that!?” She said, incredulous.

“Hmm, that spell is hardly noteworthy.” He put an arm behind his back and place the other on his chest. “But if you thought that was impressive, you should see what else I have in my arsenal.”

“Like what?”

“Well-” He cut himself off as he turned to face the temple behind him. “In order to prevent the enemy from catching up to us, I will have to destroy parts of this chasm to hinder their progress. Can’t have you being _ whisked away _all of a sudden, can we?”

Zelda paused, then quietly nodded.

“How far do we have to go to reach the end of the temple?”

“Oh, it’s not too extraneous. Only a few minutes away from the entrance.”

She looked from him to the temple, then back to him. The unnerving vibe she’d gotten from him at the start hadn’t completely faded, but she tried her best to brush it aside. If Hiram was working with the enemy, why on earth would he bother healing her? Surely, he could just swipe her up and take her to his leader, regardless of how injured she was.

“Do you… know who the enemy is?”

“Of course! Why do you ask?”

“Well, I’m still unsure of why I’m even here in the first place. All I know is that my task is to find these springs on the Surface and pray at them to… ‘awaken’ something inside me? I’m assuming that’s why they want me in the first place, right? Because I’m special.”

“Far more than you could currently comprehend, yes.”

She must have looked at him with a worried expression because he placed a hand on her shoulder, standing close beside her.

“But that isn’t something you should fret about just yet. Once you reach your first spring, I promise everything will start to make sense to you.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, then moved to one side to let her pass.

“Positively! Now, do you wish to continue to stand here, all confused? Or are you ready to have your questions answered?”

Taking a deep breath, Zelda stepped towards her goal, Hiram following close behind. She walked up the steps to the gigantic stone doors, only to be interrupted by the sound of breaking stone and the earth tearing itself in two.

She quickly turned to look behind her and indeed, Hiram had completely destroyed the path and rendering it impassable. She looked at him, shocked, but he only responded with a wide grin.

“As I said: I’m only doing this to hinder the enemy. It certainly wouldn’t look very good on my part if I lost you after only just a few moments of finding you.”

She kept an eye on him as he stepped towards the door, examined it for a moment, then raised a hand towards it. As if on cue, the stone doors creaked open, scraping against the ground so harshly from years of inaction, it made Zelda wince.

Satisfied, he turned back to her, an arm extended towards the steps leading into the temple’s dark depths.

“Ladies first!”

* * *

To Zelda’s surprise, the air was quite humid when compared to outside. Gigantic mushrooms grew out of the ground, bathing the surrounding area in a soft blue light. Somewhere in the building’s depths, she could hear the gentle gurgle of running water. Light scuttling and squeaks alerted her of the temple’s current denizens, so she stuck close to Hiram’s side as they continued further into the temple.

For whatever reason he seemed quite pleased with himself, humming a tune as they walked. Every now and he’d stop and glance down at her, making Zelda fidget and grip the harp close to her chest. Whenever she caught him doing so, he’d only smile and go back to humming before repeating the same process all over again.

To stop the discomfort from getting to her, she thought it only necessary to ask a few questions to pass the time.

“Since you know who the enemy is,” she started, looking up at him, “Do you know what they look like?”

“The monsters? Or the leader?”

“Leader.”

Hiram’s eyes flicked to the side then back to her, as though trying to recall an appropriate description.

“Well, where to start?” He raised a hand above his head. “They’re about a head taller than I. Muscular, intimidating, not someone you’d like to meet in the woods at night. Absurdly skilled in the art of swordplay also. Perhaps one of the best swordsman to have existed on the Surface.”

Zelda gave him a look.

“It’s only a small compliment.” He said hurriedly. “And to their credit, they are what is known as a Sword Spirit. It would seem utterly ridiculous if a being like that had no skills whatsoever in that field.”

“…What’s a Sword Spirit?”

He rolled his eyes, presumably amused at how innocently she’s asked the question.

“A special kind of soul that’s been bonded to a magically forged weapon. It’s not something an ordinary human could ever hope of making.”

Zelda paused, taking in what she’d been told.

“Does that mean… they want to kill me?”

She stopped and stared at him, waiting to see how Hiram would respond. He remained unresponsive for longer than she anticipated, making her stomach churn.

“Truthfully, I don’t know. And even if I did, why would I tell you?”

Zelda went to say something, but he held up a hand to silence her.

“There’s a phrase you people use that goes ‘Ignorance is bliss’, correct? Would you not feel more at ease _ not _knowing the villain’s true motives than living on edge for the rest of your adventure?”

“But what if they grab me when your back is turned? Or knock you out unconscious so you can’t save me?”

At that Hiram laughed, catching her off-guard.

“Trust me, Your Grace, now that I have you beside me, I wouldn’t dare let you out of my sight. Someone like you is far too important to lose. And if you need confirmation, I am perfectly capable of fighting my corner. You worry about your problems, and I’ll worry about mine.”

Dumbstruck, Zelda said nothing as Hiram continued onwards, only stopping when he reached the doorway that lead into the next room.

“Now, do you wish to ask me anything else? Or shall we keep going?”

She stood still for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

_ What if he was actually working with the monsters’ leader and she was unknowingly walking into a trap? _

Yet, even then, she doubted herself. This was indeed the place the old woman and the kikwis had pointed her to. And Hiram had been able to confidently answer her questions without much hesitation, which could imply he hadn’t thought up an answer on the spot.

However, he could also just be a very good liar.

The duo’s eyes met as another thought crossed Zelda’s mind.

He hadn’t given her a name yet for the leader, but the old woman had. If he answered correctly, then Zelda decided she would be willing to trust him. If he didn’t however, then she’d have to think up an elaborate plan of escape when he wasn’t looking.

“What’s the name of the person chasing me?” She loudly blurted out, startling even herself. Amazingly, he was unfazed and responded with confidence.

“Demon Lord Ghirahim.”

She blinked, not expecting such a calm reaction.

“Ghirahim?” She had to be sure she’d heard him correctly.

“Indeed. That is who your pursuer is.”

Zelda felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, somewhat ashamed she’d been so distrustful of her new companion, especially with how he’d treated her thus far.

Yes, he was… odd. To put it lightly. And there was something about him that felt intense and strange, but his answer had been genuine. She shook her head, unaware of how much her nerves had overcome her judgement. The reality of the situation still hovered over her like an insidious entity, threatening to drown her in a wave of despair and fear of what lay ahead. She still had no idea if returning home was even an option at this point. And she couldn’t deny that it absolutely terrified her.

“Sorry, I- I’m still getting used to all this.” She choked, averting her eyes.

He chuckled softly, then walked back to her side.

“And I don’t blame you. It’s not everyday someone like yourself gets thrown into a world they don’t understand.”

Zelda smiled and nodded.

“But you’ve made it this far, haven’t you? That’s quite impressive for someone so young.”

At that she laughed, her confidence slowly returning.

“I’m not _ that _young you know. But. Thank you.”

Hiram smiled, content.

“You’re very welcome, Zelda.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this thing was going to go one way that I thought was set in stone, but then I decided to go against that idea and do this instead. I don't normally like to use notes at the end because I feel like it ruins the flow of the story, but in this instance I'll mention why I picked this route, so spoilers for this chapter at the end.

Zelda gasped in awe at the room the pair now stood in.

A gargantuan stone structure stood in the centre, bathed in a weird, almost surreal light shining down from the ceiling. Despite its obvious age, it was in surprisingly good condition for something that had been untouched presumably for centuries. Plants had started to grow through the ground, but that only helped add a level of mystique to it all.

Absolutely enthralled, she ran a few feet forward and slowly spun in a circle, taking in as much as she could. The architecture was some of the best she’d ever seen, making her think of the enormous Goddess statue back home with how beautiful it looked.

“Now now, Zelda!” She turned around to see Hiram practically standing over her, making her jump. “I can’t have you running off like that and not telling me.”

She looked at him, puzzled.

“I didn’t go _ that _far.”

“Yes, but what if fell over, broke your ankle…” His expression became quite smug as he spoke. “Walked right into a monster’s path and were severely attacked.”

Zelda scoffed, even if she knew he was right. He tilted his head playfully at this.

“So, are you telling me you _ don’t _want my help? Because if need be, I can take my business elsewhere-”

“No!” She explained. She grabbed Hiram’s wrist in one hand out of instinct, only to immediately let go and feel her cheeks burn as she stood there awkwardly.

“I- Uh.. I do appreciate the help, truly.”

“But getting used to it is difficult, correct?”

Zelda gave him a slight nod, then turned to look around the room for a distraction. If she had been arguing with Groose or someone else, this type of situation would mean nothing to her. But there was something about Hiram that made her feel small and less confident. Maybe it was with the way he held himself compared to her, or maybe it was because he was in his element here and she was the one who was the foreigner from another land. With that in mind, she couldn’t afford to lose him.

“…Is there any more exploring left?” She asked quietly.

“That depends on how quickly you can walk.” He pointed to the other side of the room, beyond the middle structure. “We only have one more room then you’re free to pray and we’re free to leave.”

Hiram started walking and Zelda moved to stay in stride with him, sticking obediently at his side.

_ He certainly wasn’t one for standing around aimlessly _. She thought.

Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her.

“Hiram?”

“Yes?”

“What is it with the cloak?”

He glanced down at her, confused.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, back where I’m from, people don’t dress…” She indicated to his clothing. “Like that.”

He suddenly stopped walking and turned to face her, clearly offended.

“Perhaps your people just have no idea how to dress.”

The way he spoke nearly made Zelda laugh. He made it sound as though she’d just spat in his face.

“No, I mean, you look interesting. It’s kind of refreshing honestly, compared to home. It suits you.”

He huffed irritably and walked off, but Zelda saw it in his eyes that he appreciated the praise. She ran after him.

“Does everyone on the Surface dress like you?”

“No, I’m one of a kind.” He paused, then looked down at her properly this time and tapped the side of his nose, grinning cheekily. “In more ways than one.”

“So, you’re special. Like me.”

“You could see it like that, yes.”

“Then that would mean we have something in common!” Zelda beamed at him, clearly very proud at her statement. Hiram laughed and crossed his arms.

“If you say so, dear Zelda.”

* * *

The duo had now stopped at the edge of wide chasm, with a set of large, beautifully detailed door tempting them to the other side. Zelda looked around, but there was no visible route across.

“What do we do now?” She asked.

“Well, we can either construct a bridge by ourselves. Or…”

Zelda gasped when she felt Hiram’s arm wrap itself around her shoulders and watched as he raised his other hand. With a precise, swift motion, snapped his fingers.

For just a moment, Zelda felt like she was floating. It wasn’t the type of floating when you swim, but as though she were gliding through the air. The world around her went silent to the point it was almost deafening.

No sooner had she become aware of what was happening, the ground was beneath her feet once more, Hiram stood beside her, and those doors were now just an arm’s length away from them both.

“W-wh-” She could barely form a sentence, looking around in dazed wonderment.

“Just a small trick I learnt. It takes some getting used to.”

“How-“ Zelda went to move away from him, but her legs quickly buckled beneath her. She yelped, only for Hiram to quickly readjust his grip and catch her before she collapsed. With her free hand she clenched a fistful of fabric from his cloak, head still spinning.

“See what I mean?” He grinned, carefully helping her to her feet.

“Is. That why you only used it just now?”

He nodded.

“You’re not the worst I’ve seen, however. Some either faint or throw up immediately upon using such a spell for the first time.”

Zelda winced.

“How… Lovely…”

* * *

Still rattled from the spell Hiram had used, Zelda slowly walked up to the statue before her. There was a gentle warm breeze that ruffled her dress and hair, and to her relief the tweets of the birds and sounds of the forest slowly began to soothe her.

As politely as she could, she bowed to the statue and knelt down on the cool stone. She placed the harp in front of her, then lowered her head into prayer. Softly, she repeated the words the old woman had taught her to herself.

“Here I stand before you, Honourable Hylia, as nothing more than a mortal being. I ask for you, as your soul and vessel, to speak the words of truth to me.”

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the air grow close, as though enveloping her in a comforting embrace. Her mind was slowly filled with a blank, empty void but slowly, in that vast blackness, a figure came into view.

It was a winged woman who stood well above all those surrounding her, presumably her disciples. Her hair was long and braided, reaching all the way down to her waist and was decorated with flowers, feathers, and jewellery of various colours. In one hand she held a small blue sword and in the other, a gorgeous, shining shield.

Zelda felt her heart skip a beat.

_ Was. Was this person _ the _ Goddess Hylia? _

Her face was covered by a thin veil that shimmered in the otherworldly light and the robes she wore looked like Zelda’s own. She watched as Hylia handed the sword to one of the people who stood before her and they took it solemnly. Then, without a word, the Goddess turned around and disappeared into the darkness. Slowly, the figures disappeared one by one and a new image came into view.

It was Hylia once again. She was accompanied by a group like the last vision, but this time was speaking exclusively to a tall, thin woman dressed in blue and gold. Try as she might, Zelda couldn’t make out what they were saying or what the woman’s face looked like.

Yet, for reasons unknown, Zelda felt like she recognised her somehow.

_ That was impossible, though! No one on Skyloft dressed like that or even _ looked _ like that. Was it just a strange case of déjà vu? _

Zelda felt her heart start to race as a third and final vision entered her mind.

It was Hylia once more. She was alone, kneeling on the ground and gazing skyward. She looked wounded, her dress torn and dirty, her hair untied and wild. The shield, now broken in two, sat next to her on one side.

Then, slowly but surely, she bowed her head in prayer.

Just like how Zelda was right now.

Her mind suddenly jumped to a wild and impossible thought, something she felt guilty for even daring to think but she couldn’t help but entertain it.

_ Were these visions she was seeing implying that _ she _ was Hylia? Why else would the Goddess be so predominant in all these visions so far. _

But. She was just a humble girl from Skyloft. Yes, she’d always dreamt of seeing the Surface with her own eyes, but never like _ this _ . What on _ earth _was happening right now?

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the statue before her.

Was it just her, or had the eyes shifted to return her gaze?

She swallowed nervously, only to be distracted by the rustling of Hiram’s clothes as he moved.

Without having to look, she knew he was watching her intently, wondering what she’d do next.

* * *

Ghirahim waited patiently at the bottom of the steps, silently watching Zelda through the barrier that prevented him from stepping forward. It flickered in and out of view, as though daring him to attempt to cross, but he knew better than to try his luck.

He was still absolutely amazed at how lucky he’d been for finding the Spirit Maiden before she could slip from his grasp. To even get her to trust him! All that intense planning seemed useless now, but he still could never be too sure. The Goddess was a tricky one. Who knows what other nefarious plans she has up her sleeve.

He readjusted his collar and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Out there, beyond the walls of the temple and trees of the forest, he could feel a faint yet… unique aura that set him on edge. Perhaps it was that Link boy Zelda had mentioned, or the actual servant on their way to rip Her Grace away from him. Of course, he was perfectly capable of winning in a duel if it called for it. But even then, he didn’t want to risk having Zelda see through his disguise and uncovering the cruel and spiteful lord underneath.

He began to tap his foot in an annoyed manner, hoping Zelda wouldn’t be much longer. Patience had ironically never been one of his strong points.

After a few more agonising moments, she finally stood up. He snapped to attention, returning to his friendlier alter ego.

“Well?” He asked as politely as he could, giving her a comforting smile as she turned to him with a look of confusion and perhaps even fear at what she’d just witnessed.

Zelda’s prayer had certainly worked, as already that ancient aura of the Goddess began to radiate off of her. Ghirahim tried his best to hold in the devilish grin that threatened to ruin the moment.

Shaking slightly, Zelda picked up the harp and walked back towards him, stopping just shy of the barrier separating the two.

“…There’s more places like this, right?”

“Indeed.”

“Are… Are they all like this? With what they have to tell me?”

Ghirahim nodded.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it Your Grace?”

“Y-yes.” She looked down at the harp as though she were seeing it for the first time. “Was… this hers?”

He nodded again.

“Other than the fact it was made smaller to accommodate your size, yes.”

Zelda paused again, still struggling to take everything in.

“Are you implying that… I have some kind of. _ Connection _to Hylia?”

“Yes.”

She turned to look back at the statue, her eyes wide and staring as her shaking became more obvious. Ghirahim half-expected her to die of fright right there and then.

“Dearest Zelda.” Ghirahim said softly, drawing her attention back to him. “As confusing and strange as this all is,” He took a step back then held out his hand for her to take, “I can assure you that with my guidance, all will become clear in time.”

Still, she hesitated, one hand raised oh so slightly as though she wished to reach for him but couldn’t find the nerve to do so.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! If I’ve learnt anything about you from our time together, you’re very brave for someone of your age.”

His eyes met Zelda’s and he knew that right here, would be the moment of truth. It was time to reveal the golden question.

“Your Grace, do you trust me?” He asked.

He could practically see that feeling of doubt lift itself from Zelda’s shoulders as her eyes lit up upon hearing those words.

“Y-yes. I do.”

She stepped over the spring’s threshold and down the steps, taking his hand in hers. For a moment she was content, then suddenly blushed and averted her gaze.

“You said this journey will be a long one, so… you’ll stay with me?”

Ghirahim smiled sweetly, but on the inside, he was absolutely ecstatic at the complete faith Zelda had in him as her new friend.

_Zelda, _The Spirit Maiden, The Goddess Reincarnated, trusted _him!_

It would be a long while until he could strike properly but he knew that this time, _ he _ was the one in control. _ He _was the one who was winning.

“If it’s for you, then I’ll be there until the bitter end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight so, the previous ending was very lackbuster tbh. I was sticking true to the actual story of SS where it was intended that Zelda would see through Ghirahim's guise (I only had it written down as her seeing a vision of his true forme, nothing special) and be all 'bro wtf' and leave through a magical portal before he could do anything. Then she'd be saved by Impa and yadayada plot happens lmao.  
This time however, I wanted to have more fun with the interactions between these two and finish it with Zelda actually trusting Ghirahim in the end. This is a slight play on a particular scene in my self fic, I just can't share it because it's VERY late-game. Like, Act 3 Scene 6 Part 2 late-game.  
But hey, I'm happy with it so that's good enough for me.


End file.
